Taste of Revenge, Taste of Bitterness
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Frasier is not fine after he finds Niles in Lilith's hotel room. He ponders what he could do... to hurt his little brother. AU post-ep 05x15 "Room Service".
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taste of Revenge, Taste of Bitterness

Pairing: Niles/Daphne, Frasier

Summary: Frasier is not fine after he finds Niles in Lilith's hotel room. He ponders what he could do... to hurt his little brother.

AN: Turned out longer than I planned to... sorry for that! Please read and review anyways. Frasier might seem somewhat OOC, but I hope he is still recognizable. It's kind of a different kind of story – so I hate to beg, but please review :D

* * *

"Are we ok?" Niles asks him. The way he sits there in that bathrobe unnerves Frasier, because he is wearing the same. They're brothers; they've shared so much already. Never did Frasier think he would have to share Lilith with him as well. Share this experience.

"No, we're not," The heartbroken expression that appears on Niles' face lets Frasier falter; he is reminded of them as boys. For a moment. A moment too long.

"But we will be." He assures his little brother. Not sure yet if it's the truth. Or a blatant lie.

Frasier goes home alone. He tells Niles that he needs a moment to himself. He can't even make himself say goodbye to Lilith in person so he yells it through the bathroom door. A muffled 'goodbye' comes back, but Lilith doesn't seem ready to look at him either. Niles on the other hand is ambiguous; Frasier can see in his brother's eyes how he still tries to find arguments why this isn't such a big deal. Even if it is. So he leaves. He puts on his shirt in front of Niles – the situation can't get any more awkward – and just leaves. Outside, in his car, he takes a moment. Part of him realizes that he is too wired, too agitated to drive. Another part feels like everything is fine. Will be fine. Just like he told Niles.

Starting the car, Frasier tries to clear his mind. Tries to analyze again. Certainly both Lilith and Niles were having a bad time. And didn't Frasier push Niles towards Lilith? To keep her away from himself? No, he is not going to justify Niles' behavior. The two never even liked each other particularly. Now, whatever happens, they will be intricately entwined forever. Frasier's stomach churns. Of all the women Niles could have hooked up with, he had to pick Lilith. Suddenly Frasier is convinced this wasn't an accident after all. Not a night of passion stemming from his impending, dirty divorce and too much alcohol. Dirty it was, yes, but for a different reason; Niles is punishing Frasier. He nods to himself, convinced he has finally found the truth in all this mess. Frasier was lusting after Lilith and Niles knew, he knew, so he went and thought 'how can I hurt Frasier? How can I punish him – ha, I will sleep with Lilith myself'. The longer Frasier thinks about it, the more sense it makes. He doesn't even notice how far he's over the speeding limit until someone honks at him. He is agitated; even more so than before.

Niles wanted to hurt him. Well, Frasier can play, too. And he knows the best way to hurt his little brother. He knows it oh, so well. Grinning like a mad man, he drives home. Home, where he will find Daphne.

* * *

Lilith offers Niles his eggs Benedict, but he can't eat. She comes out of the bathroom as soon as Frasier is gone.

"Crazy." She mumbles to no one in particular. Niles hears it anyway and he is certain she wanted him to hear. He himself is still torn about all of this; did they do something wrong, or are they in the right? Logically, he finds Frasier has no reason to be this angry. Then again, emotionally, he understands. He realizes how great a mistake this has been. His logical side tends to win, but this time it's a tie. He can't stay. Usually, it's Frasier he talks to in such a predicament he finds himself in. The apartment at the Elliot Bay Towers is all he knows when he is in trouble.

"I better leave as well."

"Suit yourself." Niles watches Lilith eat for a moment. Stares at the disgusting combination of eggs Florentine and ketchup. For a moment he sees himself there on her plate. He is the ketchup. The thing that just doesn't go with these eggs. He and Lilith are like that – not meant to be combined.

"It was... I would say nice, but somehow that feels wrong. Doesn't it?" Lilith looks up at him, chewing. She seems to have detached herself from the situation already.

"Nice? If you want to put it that way. Thank you, Niles. For, you know, satisfying me sexually."

Niles merely nods, feeling as if he's provided a service, and leaves. Outside, he realizes he's lost this great feeling he's encountered earlier. After he's been able to stand up to Maris and her lawyers. It's all gone. All that's left is a bitter aftertaste. As he's walking away, he wonders if Frasier has ever felt this way after being with Lilith.

* * *

Frasier almost doesn't wait for the elevator, because he is too excited to get upstairs. He hopes Daphne is home. Granted, he hasn't thought all of this through. He's using his instincts; Niles will come and look for him. To apologize again, or to argue. Frasier is sure of that much. And what a great way to greet him in Daphne's arms. The object of Niles' undying affection. On his way up, Frasier thinks about Daphne. She is not necessarily his type. At all. She doesn't repulse him though and he loves her in a purely platonic way. The possibility that she could refuse him doesn't even cross his mind. The ping resonates and Frasier steps off the elevator with a big grin on his face. The thrill of anticipation.

As he opens the door and enters his apartment, he sees no dad and no Eddie. The first obstacles are out of his way. Then he doesn't see Daphne either.

"Daphne!" he yells rather loudly. He has on occasion found her with headphones somewhere in the apartment, always startling upon his entrance. His heart slumps when there is no answer. He checks her room first, and then every other. She is simply not home. His plan bursts like a bubble, like a dream.

"A sherry then." Frasier sighs. He downs the first one as if it was a strong shot. Then another. Still, he isn't fully satisfied with the results. He pours himself a third, but before he can even take a sip, the door opens. Daphne walks in with the laundry basket in her arms. Her expression softens and she starts smiling. Wonderful, Frasier thinks in his already decelerated mind.

"Hello, Dr. Crane. You're back early." Is he? He wonders. He can't remember when he left. Or what he has told Daphne when he did.

"Yes, yes. I- my plan fell through." He turns away from her, downing the third and last sherry. This has to be enough, he thinks. Enough alcohol to act upon his non-existent feelings towards Daphne and hurt Niles. Hurt his little brother deeply. Like he deserves it. As Frasier stumbles forward, Daphne gives him a confused and wondering look he completely ignores. In his mind, he sees himself kissing her, taking her to bed. The queasiness that spreads through his stomach, he discards as a side effect of the alcohol.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane." Daphne is clutching the laundry basket, but she doesn't move away. She just stands there as if she knows what is going to happen next.

"Plans oftentimes fall through. You just need to make new plans. Better plans." Daphne tilts her head, her mouth opening to maybe ask a question, but she doesn't get a chance. Frasier trips over something, probably one of Eddie's toys, and Daphne's eyes widen in slow motion as he seems to fly towards her. She is frozen in her place, but lets the laundry basket fall down; her arms reach out, whether to push him away, or to catch him is unclear. Nothing matters, because Frasier lands on her and they fall to the floor with a big thud.

"Are you alright, Daphne?" Frasier asks; his eyes seem crazy.

"You're heavy, Dr. Crane." Still, he doesn't get up. This is not like he has planned it – if he's ever had a plan to begin with – but it will work. So instead of lifting himself off of her, he crushes his lips to hers. Her lips feel rather cold underneath Frasier, but he keeps going. She's trying to push him off, but he doesn't notice, because his mind is hazy and he is concentrating. He really hasn't thought this through, he realizes as he's trying to push his tongue into her mouth. Niles isn't even here. He should have waited for Niles to get here! Now he can't stop. Suddenly something hits the back of his head hard.

"Ouch!" He screams out. Daphne uses this moment to roll them over so she's on top. She pins him down. Her eyes dark not with desire, but with fiery anger.

"Are you out of your mind!" She screams. She's holding his arms behind his head and it hurts. Fighting, he soon realizes, will only cause more pain. In regions much more south.

"I'm sorry, I- I was –" What is he doing? The alcohol seems to drip out of his mouth as he is trying to come up with an explaination.

"Are you drunk?" She's still yelling and still angry. This is not going to work. Not like this.

"I had three sherrys. I must be, yes. I received some rather... troubling news." This melts Daphne somewhat and she loosens her grasp. When Frasier pouts a little bit, she sighs and gets up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Daphne asks with her back now to him. Frasier stares at her back, her ass. He tries to see her as Niles sees her; his perfect goddess. To him, she is just an average, albeit lovely woman. The thing is, he does want to talk about it. He wants to pour his heart out, get another opinion. Sort this out. He wants someone to feel sorry for him. To tell him that he has a right to be this angry. He has a right to want to hurt his brother. He has the right to actually hurt him, because he hurt him first.

"I think I might want to drown myself in sherry tonight."

"Alcohol is not – ah, I can't make meself say it. I am here if you want to talk though. Just talk." Daphne reminds him, and Frasier smiles. She goes to hug him, she is not even reluctant. She has already forgiven him and for a short moment, Frasier sees more in her than he has a second before. A good friend. Someone he shouldn't be treating like this; he sighs and he decides she deserves to find out the truth, deserves to know why he did what he did.

Nothing would have happened if Frasier, his face directed towards the door, hadn't seen it open slowly, slowly. All he sees is his brother's face which is still unscarred. His brain switches off, his instincts take over and he pushes Daphne away just the tiniest bit and again, for the second time, puts his lips onto hers.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I had to refrain from turning this story into serious drama. I hope it doesn't read as chopped as it felt while I was writing it.

Oh and reviews pretty please!

* * *

Niles plays with his tie in the elevator. There is a woman in here with him he's never seen before. She eyes him suspiciously. Niles is so nervous, so agitated, he almost screams at her that he's just had sex with his brother's ex-wife. Luckily, she gets off a few floors before him. Even alone, he is still nervous. He hopes Frasier has cooled down. He said they would be ok. An eventuality. One he is desperately hoping for. No matter how old he is, a part of him will always look up to his older brother. A part of him craves his brother's constant approval. A small part he tries to hide behind the other part that always tries to best Frasier.

The elevator door opens and Niles stops playing with his tie. He takes a deep breath and knocks. Nothing happens. He figures Frasier is still angry, but he decides to not let it stop him. He tries and opens the door – it's unlocked. The first thing Niles notices is the back of Frasier's head. It's too dominant. Only a moment later does he realize a woman is involved. Niles is almost about to turn around again and leave, because of all the scenarios he's pictured, this is not one of them. Something stops him though; maybe it's the shock of the situation. And suddenly everything happens too fast. The pair turns around and Niles thinks for a second how the hair, the figure and everything looks so familiar and his thoughts are only interrupted by his brother tumbling to the floor making some sort of animal noise.

"Daphne!" Niles yells out. His body starts shivering, then trembling. His mind is unable to grasp all the facts. Daphne. Frasier Kiss. Each word is disconnected from the other. He can't find any connections between them, because there shouldn't be one. There can't be. But Daphne's lips are swollen and red. They're kissed. Niles feels sick.

"I am drunk, Niles." Frasier grins from his spot on the floor. Daphne stares at him angrily. Her fists are balled, ready to knock him out any time.

"You- you're not drunk!" Realization dawns on Niles. Frasier did this on purpose. This is his revenge for Lilith. It feels worse than any physical pain he's ever experienced. For a moment he wonders if Frasier has felt like this earlier.

"He is crazy!" Daphne says, but neither man notices her at the moment. This is between the two of them; Frasier and Niles. Brothers.

"I am drunk. You know it just happened. I had a drink too much and then well, I felt the passion dwell inside of me."

Niles can't reply. Instead of words there are only rocks on his tongue. His body is frozen. He stares at Frasier, who slowly gets up.

"This is not – you did this on purpose."

"Did I? I don't think so."

"What are you talking about?" Daphne wants to know, observing the scene. She's never seen the two brothers look at each other like that. There is so much anger in the room it is almost palpable. Again, she is ignored.

"How could you do this to me?" Niles wants to know.

"How could you do this _to me_?"

"Two completely different situations! You no longer love her!"

"She is still my ex-wife!"

"The important part being the ex. It happened. Neither of us planned it. You on the other hand... you..."

"I didn't plan anything." Frasier says, but there's the queasy feeling again. It's not from the alcohol and not even from Daphne's well-placed kick. It's solely from what he's done. He should have thought it through; then again he couldn't even have imagined this look on Niles' face. Like he has broken him.

Daphne refrains from saying another word; she suddenly feels the whole weight of this scenario. Even if she doesn't understand it. Yet.

"So you suddenly find yourself in love with Daphne? The only woman I- because I had sex with Lilith!"

"You did what?" Daphne's shriek finally gets her some attention. Both Frasier and Niles turn to her. Niles is already on the edge, because he has almost let it slip. All his feelings. Right in front of her. He feels like he is going to faint any second.

"Yes, my little brother slept with my ex-wife. He slept with Lilith." A change of plan on Frasier's side. He is still hurting Niles, stabbing him with these words. At least he no longer has to feign romantic interest in Daphne. It makes him feel better. Almost. The taste of her is still on his tongue; he doesn't like it. It shouldn't be there.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I wish I could undo it. If I could go back to last night, I would not listen to you and I would let you do what you always do – and we would not be standing here like this after you've... done this to Daphne. Daphne of all people! You know how I... You would complain to me how destructive you and Lilith are. I wouldn't have this image of you and Daphne burnt into my head. Don't you think I would prefer that as well?"

Frasier is speechless. When he thought about hurting Niles, he wanted it to be bad. But this is too much. His feelings for Daphne are deeper than he thought. A misconception. He sees Daphne stare at his brother as well; alternating her looks between the two of them. Trying to figure this out for herself.

"What do I have to do with any of this?" She finally asks, her voice now almost dangerously dark.

"The only way to hurt me the same way I hurt Frasier is to seduce you." Niles explains looking her straight in the eyes. His voice doesn't falter, his composure is steady. Even his heartbeat is normal. Daphne seems disgusted with the notion of Frasier seducing her.

"Why?" She wants to hear it. She needs to understand it. But Niles is quiet and looks away; looks at his brother again.

"Because he is in love with you." Frasier tells her looking at Niles. Daphne gasps and a moment later it's unclear if it's because of the revelation or because of Niles attacking his brother.

"You're both bloody idiots!" Daphne yells before she runs out. The fight stops immediately as they watch the door slam closed.

"She is coming back, isn't she?" Niles asks after a moment. He is clinging to Frasier's neck as if he needs support rather than trying to beat him up.

"If I were her, I wouldn't." Frasier answers and it earns him a blow right on the nose.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Frasier complains, holding his nose. To his own surprise, it's not bleeding. The pain almost blinds him though.

"No, but you have. What were you thinking molesting her like that?"

"I didn't molest her."

"Oh no. She kicked you because she liked what you were doing. I need to go and talk to her."

"Wait!" Frasier grabs Niles ankle before he can run out of the apartment. The smaller man lands flat on his face. He angrily turns to Frasier.

"Well, you can't blame me for falling just now!"

"Just let me go, Frasier." The resignation in Niles' voice and his eyes tell Frasier he's lost. He is not quite sure what, but it is over. He lets go of the ankle and watches his brother get up. For a moment he thinks he will turn around and give him a look. Even an angry look would be reassurance, but Niles just leaves. There's nothing; no words, no look. Just the sound of the door silently closing behind his little brother. Leaving Frasier all alone.

* * *

Niles takes the stairs following Daphne, not even sure how much time has passed since she's run out. It could be mere minutes – or too many minutes. She could be anywhere. Niles decides to take his car instead of looking for her on foot. He's simply faster that way. Before he even reaches his car, he sees a shadow. Niles stops dead in his tracks. His first thought is not Daphne – that's only his second – but how he's going to be robbed. Then he sees the shadow again and this time he gets a glimpse and it's her: it's Daphne.

"Daphne, wait!" Niles realizes his mistake; she stares at him like a deer caught in the headlights and then she disappears between cars. He follows her as she is running towards Frasier's car. She has a key dangling from her hand which surprises Niles. She must have remembered to take it when she fled the apartment.

The next mistake is hers; she finds Frasier's car, but she's on the wrong side. The passenger side not the driver's side. Any other moment, Niles is sure he would find it funny. Not today where he's just glad. She's just standing there. Staring back at him. There is an angry glare in her eyes he can see even through the relative darkness of the underground garage.

"I'm so sorry for what Frasier did to you."

His honest apology surprises her. Apparently, she expected him to say something else.

"Are you all right? I mean... how far..." Niles closes his eyes as if in pain. Frasier is his brother, but at the moment his sole concern is Daphne. His uncertainty about what has really happened before he arrived disturbs him.

"He just kissed me. Twice." Daphne grimaces at the memory. Upon seeing this, Niles clenches his fists tightly. Then he feels a sharp pain in his right hand and immediately unclenches it.

"What happened to your hand, Dr. Crane?" She must have seen it. At least she doesn't hate him so much that she's stopped caring all together. In two short strides she is at his side and carefully takes his hand into hers.

"It's fine." He tells her, but winces as she moves his fingers around.

"Did you punch your brother?" Daphne's face is very close. Her eyes are so beautiful there observing him. The memory of her in Frasier's arms comes back uninvited. She's been this close to his brother. Now he understands it, finally and completely. Niles gets a glimpse of what Frasier must have felt like. Now he feels sorry in a way. He would feel even sorrier if Frasier hadn't done what he had to Daphne.

"If I did... would you judge me?" Her soft chuckle is music in his ears. It's like a cure for his hurting hand.

"Not at all." The way she looks at him now is full of pride and something else. Maybe it's an expectation or a question.

"Daphne, about what Frasier said..." Niles' mouth is suddenly too dry to continue. Yet, she's looking at him and somehow it urges him on. Even makes him feel brave.

"He was messing with your head?" She gives him a way out and Niles takes a deep breath, considers taking it. He can tell her it's all been part of Frasier's plan and he doesn't love her. It would simplify everything. Then again what is the point in hiding it now? What is the point when she looks at him like this? With her eyes sparkling, waiting. He takes another deep breath, prepares himself.

"No. No, he wasn't just messing with my head. I do. I do love you, Daphne." Now it's all in the open and now it's Niles who waits. Daphne seems frozen. Niles wishes he could rewind the Now and go back a minute, take all of it back. Go even further back and not even run after her. Erase the whole damn day.

"Daphne?" Suddenly she lets go of his hand. Niles feels his heart fall down, too.

"It's all a bit much, Dr. Crane. I- your brother and you, and... you're in the middle of a divorce."

"That bothers you." Niles states.

"I don't know what I feel right now, Dr. Crane. I need – I need a moment to meself."

"I understand." Niles says and he means it. Yet, he feels hurt. This rejection hurts even more than what Frasier has done to him. He starts to walk away when all of a sudden Daphne grabs his hand again. Niles turns to her, surprised. Then she softly kisses his lips.

"I wanted a comparison." She grins at him, but before he can react she flees the garage. Niles is frozen in place. He touches his lips. They tingle with the promise she just put there.

Now, he thinks, all he has to do is make things right with Frasier.

And wait.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Silence has never roared so loudly in Frasier's ears. His nose thuds and throbs, but the deceptive peacefulness of the apartment almost overwhelms him. He walks around like a nervous hamster, picking up the phone a couple of times just listening to the dial tone. He doesn't dare to call Niles just yet. For a moment he wonders if he couldn't just call Roz, have her tell him how wrong he's been. Then again, he is almost sure he can't take it. So eventually, he moves into the kitchen. Frasier drinks a glass of water. Not just because he feels his mouth too dry after the alcohol, but he feels like he needs to wash away what he did with Daphne. A kiss. Two kisses. The water doesn't help and only makes him shiver. Time seems to stand still around here. He wants - he needs - to talk to someone.

"Frasier!" his name blares loudly from the living room, followed by the door being slammed shut. At first Frasier is not sure if it's just a figment of his imagination, but then he hears Eddie bark once, twice, and he knows it's not. Feeling like a child about to be scolded, he walks into the living room and there's his father looking beyond angry.

"We need to talk, son."

"How do you even know what's happened?"

"I have my ways. Sit down." It's a command and Frasier obeys.

* * *

Niles counts the steps as he walks upstairs. He knows he will start anew if he miscounts, but so far he hasn't. 37, 38 and he feels himself relax. He hasn't done this since he was little. Back in the day when he counted for comfort after some bully would harass him. This time it's Frasier he's worried about. So he counts. 42, 43. He doesn't know how many steps are left. All he knows is that he has to find out.

* * *

"Daphne! Daphne, stop." For a split second, she thinks it's Niles. She doesn't want to stop for Niles, she can't. But then she registers the lower voice, the even smaller statue. It's not Niles, it's his father.

"I- I was on me way out, Mr. Crane."

"Did you cry? What happened?"

"Oh Mr. Crane!" And Daphne throws herself into the arms of yet another Crane.

* * *

"Care to explain yourself, son?" His father hasn't been this angry with him since... well, probably not that long ago. But today it feels different to Frasier. More serious. His father's eyes sparkle with anger. How to explain his behavior? Where to begin?

"Frasier." The voice is more dangerous now. His father used to be a cop. He knows how to get information out of people. Even his own son.

"Niles started it." Frasier says sheepishly. Martin just groans.

"It's not about your brother, or you. It's about Daphne."

Frasier thinks he should feel guilty and he does. But he still feels sorry for himself, too.

"But Niles really did start it."

That earns him another angry glare.

* * *

Martin consoles her as best as he can. Her sobbing makes it hard to understand what she's saying; all he gets is Frasier, Niles and feelings. All the feelings. He has no idea what she's talking about. At his feet, Eddie is impatient. Gently, he pushes Daphne away. Crying won't help matters – he needs to find out what's wrong and help her. She is almost like a daughter to him and he can't stand to see her crying.

"What did my sons do?" Instead of an answer, there is just more crying.

Martin knew his sons could screw up. He just didn't know they could do it so brilliantly. At least not when it comes to Daphne.

"He kissed me." She finally manages to say, trying to wipe away a few of her tears. Her face is already red and puffy though.

"Who? Niles?"

"No!" Martin doesn't find out more, because Daphne is crying again and all he can do is hug her once more and wonder why on earth Frasier would kiss Daphne.

* * *

Niles stops just once. Suddenly unsure if he's miscounted or not. A woman passes him by and for a moment he thinks he's wrong. So he stops and looks up. He is not there yet. 74. That's his number. As soon as he's alone again, he continues. 75, 76. Almost there. He can feel it.

* * *

Martin wishes Niles were here and could defend himself. Frasier naturally depicts himself in the most vivid and honest colors. Like he's never done anything wrong. Even Lilith sounds like a goddess in his story now. It's hard to even listen and not zoom out like he often does. This is important.

"You see my point, dad?" Frasier finishes.

"Your brother made a mistake. There was no reason to involve Daphne!"

"You didn't get my point!"

"You had no point!"

Frasier starts to wonder if maybe he's really been wrong in doing what he did.

"But-"

"Niles screwed up, fine. But Daphne didn't and what you did was much worse than what your brother did."

"But-"

"Let's just hope they forgive you."

This time Frasier is quiet.

* * *

As he watches Daphne leave the building, Martin can't help but wonder what's going to happen next. If everything is going to turn out fine. She's threatened to quit before and this time it's even worse.

"All I did was take the dog out!" He says out loud to no one but himself. Eddie stares up at him.

"Let's go have a talk with Frasier."

* * *

99 steps. Niles is disappointed. Not even 100. Such an uneven number. Like his family. It's just him, Frasier and dad. A three. But then there's Daphne. Four. Should he count Eddie? Four and a half. Maybe five. He stands in front of apartment 1901. This is his last number for the day, he decides. Niles lifts his hand to knock when he hears voices from inside.

"But-" That's unmistakably Frasier.

"Let's hope the forgive you." His father. Then silence. Niles knocks and waits.

Waits.

* * *

"Niles. Come in." There is no anger perceptible in Martin's voice now. Still, it sounds strange in Niles' ears. Carefully, he walks inside. He recoils from the sight in front of him; Frasier's nose is swollen. He looks hideous. Then again it almost makes him proud, because he did this. For a woman. For Daphne.

"Frasier."

"Niles."

The two brothers stand a few feet away from each other. Each of them ready to attack the other again if need be. There was a time in his life when Martin would have encouraged his sons to work through their problems by fighting with their fists. Yet they never did. They bickered and hurt each other verbally. He's never seen them like this. Over a woman neither of them loves. And another woman they all love; albeit in different ways.

"Frasier, I think there's something you want to say to Niles."

"He should say it first!" They're always going to be children, Martin realizes. In a strange and twisted way, the thought consoles him.

"Frasier," Martin chastises Frasier, but Niles holds his hand up in surrender.

"It's alright, dad. I am sorry, Frasier. I really am – like I told you before. I realize now," he stops and clears his throat, "I realize now what you must have felt when you saw me with Lilith and I am really sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Frasier waits for more, or for his brother to crack and take it all back. It doesn't happen. It's his turn now.

"I'm sorry, too. For... kissing Daphne."

"You should apologize to her, not me."

"It hurt you, too, didn't it?"

"I would lie if I said it didn't."

Frasier opens his mouth to say something, but stops because the front door opens. Suddenly, Daphne stand there and three pairs of eyes land on her.

TBC (next chapter is the last one!)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the last part! Thank you for reading and please leave a review :)

* * *

Daphne finds herself in the park. She can't remember if she's ever been here without Eddie. The gentle rays of sunshine on her puffy face almost hurt. At least she's no longer crying. It's warm enough to sit down on a bench and so she does. She's always liked to watch other people. Today, Daphne seems to be caught up in her own soap opera though. When a man in an impeccable suit hurries by, she thinks of Dr. Crane. Which one? Her mind nags. The one who kissed her or the one she wanted to kiss? It's the latter, it's Niles. She tries out the name in her mind like she's done a few times before. She likes it.

As Daphne thinks about the last few hours, she is not sure what to think – or feel. First Dr. Crane kisses her. The memory is disturbing. Yet, she doesn't harbor too many bad feelings about it. He's done it in a spur of a moment thing, she thinks. Because he was hurt and somehow she understands. Even if she won't tell him right away... let him feel guilty for a while. In the end, no harm was done. Then she thinks of Niles. She is not sure what to make of his confession. He is in the middle of a terrible divorce from an equally awful woman. How can she trust his feelings? How can _he_ trust his feelings? Daphne wonders as she looks ahead but the suited man is gone. Other people walk by who don't remind her of Niles. If she's honest with herself, she wants to see him. Right now.

"Daphne." Surprisingly, Niles is the first to utter her name. He has to fight the urge to rush over and take her into his arms. Especially with Frasier near. Despite everything he wants his brother to understand Daphne is his. If she chooses to have him that is.

"Daphne, I must tell you how sorry I am." Frasier takes a step forwards and is stopped by Niles. He doesn't even do it consciously; it just happens. The hand on Frasier's arm is not threatening in the least. Just a small reminder. Daphne just looks at the two brothers.

"Have the two of you made up?" She asks to the astonishment of the three Crane men. Of all the things that could be on her mind, she wants to know this.

Frasier and Niles look at each other.

"They pretty much have. Fras, get me a beer." Martin says hoping to end this awkward situation once and for all.

"Why me?"

"Because I told you so." Martin finally slumps into his chair.

"Can we talk... Niles?" Frasier, on his way to the kitchen stops, turns around with his eyes as big as saucers. Neither Niles nor Daphne notice, because they only have eyes for each other now. Martin sees him though. He looks at his son angrily telling him without words not to disturb them.

"Sure, sure. Where do you-"

"Balcony." Daphne says, leading the way. Niles follows her with his eyes glued to her form.

"So..." They're alone again, finally, even if they're still visible through the glass. Somehow the situation makes Daphne more nervous than she thought it would.

"You called me Niles." Niles can hardly contain his happiness; his eyes dance and he's grinning like a little boy.

"I- what you said earlier today. I thought about it." The smile vanishes and is replaced by a worried expression. Daphne wrings her hands nervously. While she tries to find the right words, Niles prepares himself for the let-down. For the "I'm sorry, but" speech. Her fidgety hands unsettle him so he just takes them into his. Daphne is clearly surprised by his actions, but she doesn't pull away from him.

"Dr – Niles, I-I- this is kinda hard." She giggles awkwardly. Suddenly, Niles feels self-confident. This is the feeling he's felt this morning. The same confidence that led him to speak up for himself runs through him now like a form of energy. He hopes he isn't wrong about Daphne, about the emotions he thinks he sees there on her face.

"Daphne, would you do me the honor and go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes." She answers, this time without hesitation but a big grin on her face. Niles realizes they have to do this slowly. They can't just jump in. This is a beginning, their beginning. He doesn't let go of her hand when he leads her back inside. Before he manages to open the door, Daphne stops him and has him face her. She's so close and he can smell her scent. He can see every sparkle, every dot in her beautiful eyes. Shyly, she leans forwards and kisses him. It's a soft and gentle kiss; short, but promising.

"I just had to check if I was right." She tells him and then walks inside.

"Check what? And were you right?" Niles asks dumbfounded, but he doesn't receive an answer.

Daphne, already inside, just smiles to herself.

* * *

The family dinner goes by awkwardly; everybody tries to engage in small talk without mentioning anything incriminating. Niles and Daphne occasionally catch the other one's eyes and they have to keep themselves from grinning and acting like silly teenagers. Eventually, Martin says goodnight and leaves. Daphne is the next to go. Her eyes linger on Niles for the last time this evening and she tells him how she's looking forward to the next evening.

"You and Daphne?" Frasier asks when the two brothers are finally alone.

"Yes." Niles is just too happy to let the question bring him down.

"I'm happy for you. I really am. Who knew this day would end on a pleasant note." Without asking his brother, Frasier pours them both a sherry.

"Well, your face looks nice, too." Niles can't help but mention.

"Very funny, Niles." Frasier considers throwing the sherry into Niles', but he is tired and they've hurt each other enough already. Also, he needs to save something for their next fight, which is inevitably looming there, somewhere in the future.

"Frasier?"

"Hm."

"Are we ok?" Niles repeats the question he's asked so many hours ago. It feels like days, considering everything that has happened since then.

"No. But we will be." His brother's answer is the same as well. Only this time it's a promise; it's the truth.

END


End file.
